galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)
This article is about the Philippine server. For the US server, see S01. Ursa Major. S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) The S01. Ursa Major (Philippine server) is home to many high-level Corps. It is a full server, and first appeared on 23 February 2011. It is one of the game's oldest servers. Like S05. Canis Minor, it also has one of the most wars in GO2. There is a war almost every month of the server, signifying the instability of the dominance of the server. The server has been famous for having extremely long wars often prolonged by decoys. The list begins on April 19, 2011. The server experienced its all-time low of war activity by January 2012, due to the fear that this server and the merged S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server)will merge. List of wars: Wars on S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) History The dominant corps of the first weeks of the server was Bloodshed, but due to a suspected cheater in the corps, it was hunted down and its rank plummeted. Then Dragoons went on to dominate the server until Harabas went rank 1. Their first major victory was on the planet of Greta, who was colonel of Genesis then. http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=5399&start=10 Around in early April, Harabas rose to the top corps in the server. On 9 April, someone reported that members of Harabas farmed a cheater. The result of the report was unclear however. The first ever major war reported in the server was the Battle of SayItSo due to the allegations. No one (need to clarify this one) has ever replaced Harabas as the top corps ever since until except 15 August-27 August where Finalphoenix went rank 1. There are also famous alliances, such as HACOUPBLIST (United Planets broke away in mid-June), Truce Card Alliance (FinalPhoenix is often associated with the TC Alliance), and many more. These alliances often contribute to major wars, such as the Harabas Wars of June 5-15, Battle of ManeeBuck , and recently, the Battle of clay2ris . On 15 August 2011, Harabas dropped into Rank 17 with the colonel flagged, with FinalPhoenix now ranking first after Harabas participated in their final battle on which they were alone against ex-allies and/or ex-rivals. Around 10 days after they dropped rank, they leveled up (Level 9) and regained their rank with a new colonel. They also did minor participation with the then-largest war on the server, the |Battle of DarkPlanetNibiru. A day after the end of the battle of DarkPlanetNibiru, another war occured between 7 September-10 September 2011. * After 34 days of silence, 2 consecutive wars broke out. A battle took place at Tonins' planet on 14 October. The following day, Starseekers attacked xHinne™ but the host's Independence lengthened the battle but would lose after hours. * 2 more would arise on late October, and also with the dissolution of BLackRagE, creating an era of uncertainty. * The Battle of Juju]] arose on 13 November 2011, and ended 24 days later. The ship count reset due to a maintenance in Day 16 (29-11-11). * The server has been also known for having the first massive war of the year 2012, the Battle of MaakuRoido. * A match occured at Danzig's planet for 6 hours (~8PM Jan. 13 to ~2AM Jan. 14) and was sarcastically called as the longest trashtalk war that began on the night of January 13, 2012. * The merger with S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server) on 29 February 2012, and led to the S01 PH Merger Wars. * A series of wars between KAMA and Panot broke out from March until the end of April 2012. One such battle is the Battle of Marycar, which currently ranks as the server's longest war at approximately 25 days and 22 hours (with two maintenance events). A second war occurred on 23 May and as of 4 June, one site is still active until June 7 2012. * Two more battles emerged by mid-June, and one of them ended on July 10 (Clericuzio). A battle also emerged at XIALFA's planet, then another one erupted (Vallesern) by July 25. * Mylzvhinz was attacked on October 21, 2012, and ended at November 16, 2012, making it the longest war in the server. It was characterized by a presence of large numbers of decoys. A war on Vandroid's planet also became a highlight as this was interrupted by the merger between S01. Malaysia and S01 Philippines on the 28th of November 2012. Included in this merge was that of S06 Philippines and S01 India. 2013 was marked by a considerable number of skirmishes and 2 wars (andoy_ni and GALAXIAN). HarryWilliam came out of retirement on March 2013 and attacked Kingdom of Justice's ToothFairy on the afternoon of March 17, which immediately escalated. On the 26th of June 2013, in an effort to boost player interaction, IGG merged the last remaining Philippines Servers (S01, S04 and S06). This merge transformed the S01 KAMA-MY Alliance into The Supreme Galactic Federation (TSGF), and the Panot Alliance turned into IGG Alliance to spread rumors that they have players that are inGame moderators. With the continuous pattern of Galaxy Online's yearly merge, I Got Game (IGG Inc.) announced a three-way merger between the Philippines Server, Japanese Server and Korean server on the 15th of August 2014- two weeks prior to the actual merger. The announcement did not have an exciting 'effort to boost player interaction' message, but that of a rather sincere apology. The merge on the 1st of September initiated with language barriers, curiosity and confusion between the different countries. It was evident that the Japanese and Korean players did not get along. Both Servers initially wanted to be a stand alone alliance, but competition to absorb either side between TSGF and IGG became more and more intense. The final step was for either of them to choose one side (TSGF or IGG) of the Philippines server and the other server will choose the other. TSGF decided to give both Servers a Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) until they decide, whilst defending any side that gets attacked. IGG took this chance to attack and farm any side with their alternative accounts- to hide their real identity- and claim to be TSGF members. Several corps severed their ties from IGG and became neutral corps, because of bobkat1's failed leadership by staying on truce, scared of being attacked. After a clash between Japanese and Korean players, where IGG helped attack while TSGF continue to defend, KRN joined the IGG alliance and became IGGA-KR Alliance, therefore JP joined TSGF. Corps List in S01 The following table is a generalization of the most active corps on the server. This is a list of corps that have fallen from power and are either inactive, or being used as an alt corps. Category:Player Corps Category:Servers Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)